Rakhi ka Bandhan in a Surprise Way
by Dayamir
Summary: CID team plans to go on a holiday trip to get relieved from stress and tensions on 'Khoon Kharaba' cases and there's a pleasant comeback surprise of Aman to CID Bureau... And the Lady Officers has planned to give surprise to their seniors on Raksha Bandhan and express their internal feelings that they owe them as 'BROTHER'... Enjoy the joyful ride of the story...


_**At Bureau on 16 Aug  
**_

_All present in bureau except Lady officers. Everyone were having discussions (related to holiday trip)with each other..._

_Abhijeet : Arre doston .. main kya bolta hun .. Kahi ghumne chalte hai .. Bahut din ho gaye .. Jaha jaha ghumne gaye hai .. Jaisalmer .. Matheran .. Rishikesh .. Dehradun .. Mussoorie .. Waha pe humne sirf investigation kiya hai .. Par ek din bhi ghumne nahi mila .. Abhi koi achchi si jagah sochte hai gthumne ke liye .._

_Fredricks - Sirr, Kashmir chalte hai .. Waha pe achche nazare hai jo dekhne milenge .._

_Daya - Arre nahi yrr ... Waha pe bahut thand hogi .. Aur ACP sir bhi to hai .. Unki to umar ho gayi hai .. Nahi kashmir jaana thik nahi hoga .. Kahi aur chalte hai .._

_Pankaj - Sir, Lahore chalte hai .._

_Daya - Lahore! Tu pagal hai .. Lahore enter hote hi seedha ... jail mein .. Lahore Pakistan mein hai pata hai stupid.._

_Pankaj - Arre haa! rytt_

_Sachin - Sir.. Delhi chalte hai .. Delhi mein bhi beautiful jagaho ka experience hai mujhe .. Delhi is the best place I guess .._

_Nikhil : That's not a bad idea ... Delhi jate hai .. Fixed .. Kya bolte ho Abhi sir .. Daya sir/_

_Abhi-Daya together - ha ha yes ... Daya - Delhi jaate hai ..._

_In the mean time a man enters in the bureau in ishtyle .. And guess what! He was Aman .. after a looooong time._

_Abhi-Daya - Heyy! Aman!_

_Daya - What a pleasant surprise yrr! ... Yrr pure 3 mahine ke baad aaye ho tum(Daya hugged Aman tightly and was in a astonished-cum-teary face) Pata hai kitnaa miss kiya humne tumko .. Bhaii! Teen mahine kaise lag gaye yrrr_

_Aman - Arre kya batau sirrr ... Aap maanoge nahi jo Rape-cum-Khoon ka case tha naa ... Ekdum sirfira ho gaya tha main usme .. Yrr Jitni baar hume uss khooni ka pata chala na ke kaha par hai iss waqt, ussi waqt se uska mobile location kahi aur transfer ho jaata hai minto mein ... Kya shaatir khooni tha yrr... Wo case pe kaam kar rha tha .. Aur beech beech mein chote mote case aaya tha .. Boss ne to kaha tha kee main chala jau aage wo log handle kar lenge .. Lekin maine bhi keh diya kee main ye case pura karke hi jaunga sir... To main wahi pe aur 2 mahine ruk gaya..._

_Abhijeet - Acha Achaa... Acha kiya jo waha ruk gaye .. Lekin sach batau ... Humne tumhe kitna miss kiya .. Bahut kuch achchi achchi chize.. Tumhare idol Daya sir ki sagai ho gayi Shreya se aurrr Hum sab ko Medal mila Independence day par Plane Hijack karne wale apradhi ko pakadne mein..._

_Aman - Oh My GOD ..! Daya sirrr .. congratzz .. Sach kahu to main bhi Shreya mam ko aksar dekhta tha ke wo Daya sir ko dekhke har baar muskurati hai ... Mujhe laga hi tha ke Shreya mam pyar karti hai .. Dekha..! Maine kaha tha na Abhi sir .. Ek na ek din Daya sir ko pyar hoga Shreya mam se .. My Predictions Are Alwayzz Right ... :P ..._

_Daya sir hugged him in a funny way ... In the man time ACP Pradyuman entered and saw Aman ... He said, "Hey Aman..! tum kab aaye .. Aman said, "Bass abhi abhi aaya hun .. Woo Rape-cum Khoon ka case solve ho gaya hai anddd ahh! khooni pakda gaya aur usse faansi ho gayi ... Sorry sir main aap logo ke saath nahi tha Independence Day ke din.. kyunki wahi pe ruk gaya tha manane waha ke Team ke sath._

_ACP Pradyuman - Arre koi baat nahi ... Tum waha ek imp. case ke liye gaye the ... Waisee 3 mahine lag gaye .._

_Aman told ACP Pradyuman everything .._

_ACP Pradyuman - Ohh! achaa... Thik hai.. Waha ka weather kaisa tha .._

_Aman . .Sirr baarish hi baarish aur baarish jab nahi hoti to bahutt hi thandd hoti hai ..._

_Daya - Achaa! To fir Delhi mein nahi kahi aur chalte hai..._

_Aman - Kahi aur.. Matlab ..! Kahi ghumne ka plan hai kya.._

_Abhijeet - Ha Aman .. hume koi achchi jagah nahi dhyaan mein aa rha hai .. Tumhe koi idea hai ..._

_Aman .. - Achchi jagah ... Ahhhhhhhh! .. haaa sir ... Ek jagah hai ...Sabse nirali aur sabse sunehra mausam hai waha .. Ahh! .. naam hai .. Kodaikanal .. Kodaikanal ..._

_Sachin - Kodaikanal .._

_Aman .. ha sirr .. uske liye pehle hume Bangalore jaana hoga aur fir waha se buss .. Mera khyaal hai hum pehle 2 din Bangalore ghumenge .. aur fir waha se 4 din ke liye Kodaikanal jayenge ghumne..._

_Abhijeet - Well Aman .. Tumhara idea achcha hai .. Waise bhi Bangalor mein 2 din rahenge .. Waha pe ek famous jagah hai . .Lalbaug Garden .. Hum ek din waha ghumenge aur ussi din Kodaikanal ki tickets book kar lenge .._

_ACP sir - Well chalo .. Ab soch hi liya hai to kaam mein deri kyu .. Daya Abhijeet jaao flights ke tickets lekar aao Bangalore ke... Aur haa LAdy officers ko bhi inform kar do .._

_Dayabhi - Yes sir .._

_**A day later at night at Daya's house**_

_Amar was at home when DUO reached the house ... They went to Amar's room to tell him about the trip they're going -_

_Daya - Hii! Amar .. Kaisa raha aaj ka din ..._

_Amar - Bass wahi .. roz ke jaisa ... hectic .._

_Daya - Ohhk ... Achaa suno .. Hum sabne milke tickets book ki hai Bangalore ki ... Holiday trip ke tickets .ghumne jaa rhe hai . Kal subah 7 baje ki flight hai .._

_Amar - Kya!... Arre yrrr mujhe bolna tha yrr bhaii .. book karne se pehle .. Yrr hamare colg ke proncipal ka birthday hai 25 August ko isiliye colg waalo ne Annual Day ka Program rakha hai ... Aapko bataya tha na main rehearsal ke liye jaata tha abhi ye dino mein .. Too Singing ka performance hai ..._

_Abhijeet - Kya! Ohho! .. (then he receives a call from Sachin) Hello!_

_Sachin - Sir . ek extra ticket hai kya .. Actually meri choti behen Sreevidya hai .. Uske school ke dost Kodaikanal mein rehte hai ... To woo unse milna chahti hai .._

_Abhijeet - Ohh! Thnkss Sachin .. Ye Daya ka bhai Amar nahi aane wala .. uske college mein Annual day haia ur iss sall uska last year hai College mien, TYBCOM mein hai na ... isiliye.. Thik hai too fix hai .. Sreevidya aa rhi hai na .. tumhari choti behen.. To kal subah 7 baje ki flight hai... too 5 baje milna.._

_Sachin - OK sir.. bye. gn._

_Daya - Kya hua Abhi .._

_Abhijeet Sachin ki choti behen hai Sreevidya.. Wo apne school ke friends se milna chahti hai .. Too Sachin ke sath wo aa rhi hai ._

_Daya - Perfect!.. Thik hai Amar ... Lekin chote! tu padhai to kar rha hai na .. TYBCOM hai ... Iske baad hi tera career set hoga..._

_Amar(smiling in a happy mood) - Ha bhaii! Ye singing ka rehearsal bhi hota hai na .. To subah 5 baje uthke karta hun... Aur rehearsal 4 se 6 hota hai .. uske baad library jaata hun 3 ghante padhne ke liye... isiliye to main raat ko 11 baje aata hun ghr pe_

_Daya(laughing) - Ha wo to hai .. Chalo tu manage kar rha hai na.. koi taklif ho to mujhe taklif dena .._

_Everyone had a good laugh .. :D_

_**In the morning at 4 a.m**_

_Daya was ready to leave for airport . He went to Amar's room and said to him , "Good bye Amar apna khyaal rakhna.." An he hugged him .. Amar hugged him in return veryy tight... He left the house with Abhi ... Daya called Shreya to come at Airport and Abhijeet ca_

_All were at Airport present to go to Bangalore .. Sachin's younger sister Sreevidya came to Daya and Abhi sir and said, "Helloo sirr .. main aapki bahut bahut bahuttt badi fan hun ...".. Daya said, "Achcha .. thnk u for the love you have in your heart .." and shook hands with her .Abhi sir also shook hands with her .. Flight was at 6 a.m .. They all were having chitchats... Baatein karte karte 5:45 kab baj gaye pata bhi nahi chala ... Everyone were left the airport to enter the plane for destination to Bangalore._

_**At 7:30 am**_

_They reached Bangalore safely .. All were getting out of the plane happily .. All came outside and thinking how to go to the lodge named HopperStop . Finally they got 3 empty taxis .. They took taxis to HopperStop Lodge ... They reached HopperStop Lodge at 9:30 and booked 5 rooms for DaReya, Abhirika, Rajurvi, Nikhil-Pankaj-ACP Pradyuman-Salunkhe-Aman and Sachin-Sreevidya. All went to their rooms .. After 30 minutes of getting freshed, wearing fresh clothes and went to ACP sir's room. They were having chitchat with each other ... It was 10:30 when everyone was in 1 room._

_ACP Pradyuman - Arre Abhijit Daya ... Tum log jaake ticket book karne jaa rhe ho abhi..._

_Daya - Ha sir .. Abhi hum sab pehle nashta kar lete hai ... Shreya Tarika aur Purvi ne bataya ke in logo ne milkar sabke liye Cpbhi aur Aloo ke paranthe banaye hai .._

_ACP Pradyuman - Arre waah! Fir to mujhe ye sunte hu ab zoro ki bhook lagi hai ..._

_Pankaj - Ha sirr... Aloo ke paranthe to mere sabbbse favr888 hai ... Jee chahta hai pura khalu.._

_Sachin - Wo to dikh rha hai Pankaj tujhe dekhke.._

_Everyone were laughing so loud on Sachin's Aloo thing that tears came out of their eyes .. :"D .._

_Aman - Pankaj, ek kaam kar .. Hum kodaikanal jayenge na.. TO waha tere liye alag se mangayenge ... Jee bhar ke khana .. :D_

_Then Shreya, Purvi and Tarika came to the room and kept the packets of Parantha open on the table and everyone took in their own paper plates._

_Sachin(taking a bite of Cobhi Parantha) - Sir main ye keh rha tha ke ticket book karne ke bajaaye travel agent se ek bus book kar lete hai .. Hum sab milake pure 11 log hai too jo bus mein jayenge usme shayad 8 ticket hi milegi .. aur alag alag jaane mein maza nahi aayega..._

_Abhijeet - Ha Sachin ye baat bhi hai ... Lekin bus bhi milna mushkil hai ... Par hum jaate hai na abhi .. dekhte hai milta hai kya ..._

_Sachin - Sir main soch rha tha ke main Nikhil aur Pankaj jaye... aaplog idhar hi ruk jao ..._

_Daya - Arre nhi Sachin, actually Bangalore is my native place .. Soo I know everything about Bangalore, every place of Bangalore .. Isiliye main aur Abhijeet jayenge._

_Nikhil - Arre to aap hume bata do na .. Kaunsa travel agent hai sabse achcha aur sabse sasta..._

_Daya - Ahh! Thik hai .. Main tuhe address sms karta hun Whatsapp pe..._

_Everyone went to their room... Sachin & Nikhil went to travel agent to book a bus on rent for Kodaikanal. ACP Pradyuman-Aman-Pankaj-Salunkhe were sleeping in their own room. Sachin locked his room and told Sreevidya to stay with his colleagues in ACP sir's room... Abhirika and Dareya were in their own room... Later on ACP sir received a msg from Shreya, Purvi and Tarika on Whatsapp in a new group 'Surprise for 'DAR'. The msgs written as,_

_Shreya - Sir aapko ek baat batana tha.. Humne Daya, Abhijeet Sir and Rajat Sir ke liye ek surprise rakha hai._

_Tarika - Ha sir ... Humne rakhi li hai Main Rajat ko bandhugi, Shreya Abhijeet ko aur Purvi Daya ko .._

_Purvi - Ha sir maine kabhi ye baat batayi nhi ... Lekin Main Daya ko apna bhai maanti hun.. aur ab mujhe mauka mila hai .. To Main Daya sir ko rakhi bandhna chahti hun.. To sabke liye surprise hai .. Plzzz_

_ACP Pradyuman - Good Shreya Purvi Tarika.. ;) .. Main yeh secret rakhunga tumhare surprise ko .. Don't worry_

_Shreya - Thank you sir ... :') .._

_**At Abhirika's room at 11:30**_

_Tarika was arranging her bag with keeping clothes neatly. Abhijeet was smiling continuously looking at her... He went behind her and hugged her instantly and said, "Aaj itne dino baad hum saath hai band kamre mein ... Tarika grinned a little and holded her hands. Abhijeet kissed her cheeks and Tarika felt blushed. She then released from his hug and smiled and slept on bed... Abhijeet felt excited to what will he do :D. [If you know what I mean]... Then he slept on her and kissed her forehead .. Then what happens next you all know :D ... They made love with each other ..._

_**At Dareya's room** **at 12:15**_

_Daya saw Shreya reading a novel. Daya went to her and sitting beside her and keeping hand on her back in a "hugging" way and said, "Aur Shreya ... Bade dino baad aaj saath mein rehne ko mila hai .. Waisee kya padh rhi ho .. Shreya said, "Novel padh rhi hun.. "LOVE STORY" . Bahut achcha novel hai .. Daya said, "Achcha.. Arre .. ye novel to MDK mein bataya tha na ..". Shreya puzzled and asked him, "MDK?..".. Wo kya hai?.".. Daya said, "Are... Mujhse Dosti Karoge... Hrithik Roshan, Rani Mukherjee aur Kareena Kapoor ki film.. Tumne dekhi nahi hai kya.. Shreya said, "Ha ha.. Obviously.. Mujhe Romantic Movies bahut pasand hai ... Specially wo wale romantic movies which are very eternal and touches to our heart...". Daya smiles flirtily and said, "Eternal...huh? ... You mean the "kuch kuch movies are eternal ... If You Know What I Mean.. ;)".. Shreya said shyly, "Arre kya yrr aap bhi.. Bahut duur ki sochte ho..". Daya said, "Duur ki sochne se zyada kar bhi skta hun madamm.. Aap kaho too..". Then Sheya blushed an said, "To karo na.. karte kyun nahi..". The same Excitement Daya also felt of "kya karna hai"... :D .. and he took breath saying, "Haayyee! Shreya ... barabar wo baat pakdi tumne... ^_^".. Then Shreya holded her hand and went near his face and kissed his face smoothly. Daya grinned a little and holded her hand tight and pulled to his chest and holded her back.. Then he was going to kiss her beauty lips... But Alas! someone knocked.. Daya said, "Yrrr abhii hi aana tha kisi ko...". Daya went and opened the door. And they were here.. Aman and Pankaj.. Pankaj asked, "Sir 12:30 to baj ke gaye .. ACP sir puch rhe the Lunch karne kab jaana hai.. Sachin ka call aaya tha .. Wo logo ne bus ki booking kar li hai ... Abhi aate honge ...". Daya said, "Arre unko aane do .. thoda aaraam karne .. ACP sir ko bolo ke sab sath mein jayenge 1:30 ko ..".. Aman said, "Thik hai sir.. .Sirr.. Ye gaal pe khoon kaise aaye..".. Daya shocked and saidwhile touching his cheeks, "Khoon".. And he was silent and smiled ..". Pankaj said, "Sorry sir agar disturb kiya toh ..". Aman said in a funyy way., "Achcha sir hum chalte hai.. 1:15 ko aa jaana ACP sir ke room mein. Lagey Raho!...". Daya was going to catch and beat him in a funny way . But they already reached the room. Daya shook his head saying to himself, "Badmash ho gaye hai Aman aur Pankaj..Kabhi nahi sudhrenge". Then he went to Shreya and saw her feeling sad in an angry way". Daya said, "Arre kya hua.".. Shreya said, "kuch nahi .. JAb bhi saath rehte hai .. Do baatein karne ka mauka hi nahi milta ..".. Daya said, "Arre abhi to hum free hai na yrr... Itna udaas mat ho ..". And he kissed her cheeks. and hugged her. Then Daya & Shreya looking at each other and Daya kissed her beauty lips.. And then what happens further u all know. Daya kissed her neck.. Shreya hugged her eternally and then they were having love with each other .._

_**Evening at 5 pm**_

_Everyone had went to Lalbaug Garden to enjoy the scenery of the beautiful places ... Shreya, Purvi Tarika, Rajat and Pankaj were busy chitchatting and capturing pics of each other ... ACP sir, Salunkhe, Daya, Abhijeet, Aman, Sachin and his Sisters were walking in the garden and were having chitchats with each other_

_ACP Pradyuman - Yaha ka mausam ekdum achcha hai na Daya ..._

_Daya - Ha sir ... Main jab chhota tha to Bangalore mein rehta tha apne maa baap ke sath ... Hum har Sunday ko yaha aate the ghumne ... Bahut achchi jagah hai sir ... Aaj barso baad yaha aakar achcha lag rha hai .._

_Abhijeet - Ha Daya .. Jagah to bahut achcha hai .. Main bhi aksar Bangalore aata tha bachpan mein .. Mere uncle yaha rehte hai na .. isiliye ..._

_ACP Pradyuman - Sachinnn .. Bus kabhi aane wali hai kal .._

_Sachin - Sirr subah nahi .. Aaj raat ko hi hotel pe aayegi bus .. kyunki 12 ghante ka rasta hai .. Aman ne bataya tha ... Too aaj rat ko 8 baje yaha se niklenge .. Towards Kodaikanal.._

_Daya - Are ye to accha hua.. Ke aaj hi niklenge ... Time bhi bachega aurr hum jadi pahunch jayenge .. :) /_

_ACP Pradyuman - Daya Abhijeet ... Tum logo ke liye ek surprise hai ... Wahi Kodaikanal mein milega .._

_Daya - Surprise .. Wo kya sir .._

_ACP Pradyuman .. Arre main tumhe bataunga to surprise ka mazaa nahi aayega yrr.. Sabar kro .. Meetha meetha fal milega .. :) :D ..._

_Bus arrived at 8 pm .. everyone was outside the lodge with their luggages and moved in the bus.. DaReya, Abhirika, Rajurvi, Pradyunkhe(Pradyuman-Salunkhe[Best Friends]) and Pankman(Pankaj-Aman[Best Friends]) and all others sat together... Bus left the place for Kodaikanal..._

**_12 Hours Later..._**

_CID team reached Kodaikanal.. Aman said to them, "Sirr.. yaha oe sabse achcha hotel hai .. Hotel Gurupriya .. Yaha paas mein hi hai ... Ahh! ACP sir ke liye ek Auto karwa lete hai ... Taaki rickshaw mein bhi thoda saman hum rakhwale ... Baaki hum sab chalte chalte jate hai .. Then Daya sir saw an auto and told ACP Pradyuman sir to go in auto and told the driver to take him to Hotel Gurupriya ... Then everyone went to Hotel while walking ... Daya was looking the places of Kodaikanal and was impressed by Aman's choice .. Daya said to him cherishly, "Wooow Aman .. Tera choice to kamal ka hai yrr ... Badi achchi jagah hai . Aman said, "Thank you sir .. Aakhir main idhar aa chuka hun to obviously achcha hi hoga .. isiliye to maine aap logo ye kaha ke idhar ghumne ke liye jayenge .. Abhijeet said, "ha Aman.. Ab yaha pe koi khoon ka case naa aaye to achcha hai . Warna maza kirkira ho jayega .." ... Everyone had a good laugh .._

_Then on the way ... Nikhil and Abhijeet saw their sisters ... Jyoti and Pallabi.._

_Abhijeet called Jyoti, "Jazz".. Jyoti turned around and saw her brother and got surprised .. , "Bhaiii .." and hugged him .. Abhijeet said, "Kaise ho tum .. Aur padhai kaisi chal rhi hai ..." .. Jazz said, "Achchi chal rhi hai bhai ... Bass aapki yad aati hai aajkal ..." .. Abhijeet said, "Haha koi baat nahi .. Abhi tumhe jab bhi milna ho.. Hotel Gurupriya mein aa jaana ... Hum wahi oe ja rhe hai rehne ..".. Jyoti said, "Ha bhai .. Arre bhai meri best friend se milo .. Pallabi.. Hum sab isko pyar se Pallu bulate hai ... Pallabi said, "Hii sir..".. Nikhil bhaiyaa .. Kaise ho aap ..".. Nikhil said, "Choti main thik hun .. Tum batao... Thik se padhai kar rhi ho na tum ..".. Pallu said, "Ha sir... achchi tarah se ... Then Jazz and Pallu saw Sreevidya talking on phone.. called her.."Sreee... ".. Sreevidya saw and surpised to see them ... HIiii! guyzz.. what a pleasant aurprise yaa!... She said to Sachin , "Bhaii main inke sath ja skti hun abhi ... Inke sath hi aa jaungi baadme idhar .._  
_Sachin smiled and said, "Ohk .. jaao .. waise bhi CID officers ke sath kya karegi ... :D .._

_In the mean time after 20 minutes, they reached Hotel .. ACP sir asked, "Kya hua .. itni der kyu ;aga di tum logo ne. Daya said, "Nahi sirr woo Abhijeet aur Nikhil ki Cousin Sisters mil gayi raaste mein .. Too unse baat karne mein 15mins ho gaya.. ACP sir said, "Ohh ! to fir thik hai..Mujhe laga tum log mujhe chhodke chale gaye .. :P .. Everyone had a good laugh ... Then ACP sir told them that they booked 5 rooms for DaReya, Abhirika, Rajurvi, Nikhil-Pankaj-ACP Pradyuman-Salunkhe-Aman and Sachin-Sreevidya.. And everyone except Shreya, Tarika and Purvi were present in ACP sir's room. ACP sir said to Daya, Abhijeet, and Rajat taht surprise will be revealed in a few minutes ... Then Shreya, Tarika and Purvi came in beautiful punjabis with a thali with rakhi .. Then Daya, Abhijeet and Rajat were amazed looking at them... When Shreya came to Abhijeet ... She said to Abhijeet sir to give hand and she tied rakhi to Abhijeet.. Purvi tied Rakhi to Daya and Tarika tied Rakhi to Rajat ... Everyone were very happy insde and Daya said, "I don't know main kya kahu tum logo ko.. Meri koi behen nhi hai .. Lekin aaj Purvi ne rakhi baandhi to laga ke main issi ka intezar kar rha tha(and he was in tears and kept hand in her cheeks). Purvi hugged Daya and said, "Thank you sir.. .Ahh! .. Daya bhai ".. Abhijeet said, Aaj hume bahut hi achcha laga tum logo ka surprise dekhke ... I felt very very happy.. Sach mein .. Shreya .. I'm proud that you are my sister from now ... .thnkss ... Then They saw Sreevidya, Pallabi and Jyoti getting rakhi ... Pallabi tied to Nikhil, Jyoti tied to Abhijeet and Sreevidya tied to Sachin.. Everyone were veryy happy.. ACP sir said, "Aaj to celebration hai .. chalo kahi ghumne chale sab saath mein ... Everyone said, "Yesss sir !_

_Then they went to roam at Coaker's walk in th evening ... , Then they went for boating at Kodai Lake and were enjoying very muchhhh.. Then Daya, Abhijeet and Aman went to do horse riding ... Daya-Aman and Abhijeet-Pankaj were together on their own horse ... They enjoyed a lottt ... They all had done shopping of home-made chocolates and brothers took chocolates for their sisters ... They had dinner with various dishes and pastries in the end ..._

_Then Nikhil and Abhijeet Blessed their Cousins and Pallabi and Jyoti hugged them .. Pallu hugged Abhijeet also and said them, "We'll miss you very much sir... Abhijeet said, "I will miss you too dear... Take Care .. GOD BLESS ... .._  
_Achche se padhai karna tum dono ... hmm .. .. Girls were in :") tears ... Then CID team left Kodaikanal in the bus for Bangalore.._

_12 hours later they reache dbangalore and took train tickets for Mumbai ... And left happily ... Daya said, "Bahut achcha guzra ye 3 din ... Aur bahut si cheeze hui in dino mein .. Ye pal zindagi bhar yaad rahegi .. Abhijeet said, "Ha Daya .. .." . Saalon baad aisa mauka aaya .. Aur bahut mazaa aaya ..."Daya said, to Bangalore city, "BYE BABGALORE!.. I'lll Miss you a lott ... ... :* :).._

_The END .._

_._

_._

_._

_To the FF users .. "HAPPY RAKSHA BANDHAN TO ALL GIRLS" .. :P :D :P_


End file.
